The present invention relates to a high-speed zoom lens primarily for use in 3/4-inch and 2/3-inch video cameras.
Recent development of image pickup tubes for video cameras and solid-state image pickup devices has rendered easily feasible those home video cameras which are relatively lightweight, compact and of high performance. As the video cameras have been advanced, there has been a demand for video camera lenses which are lightweight, compact and of high performance. The image pickup tubes and solid-state image pickup devices that are available today have greatly improved image contrasts and color characteristics. However, their sensitivities are still insufficient for taking pictures at a low degree of illumination. Therefore, there is a need for a sufficiently bright lens which is lightweight and compact to meet the requirement of taking pictures under low illumination.